


【万象物语】木偶戏

by 旖 (SY_i)



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SY_i/pseuds/%E6%97%96
Summary: 假若莫里斯的肉体不曾被破坏的话？
Relationships: Aosta Clovis & Morris Dietrich, Aosta Clovis/Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres & Aosta Clovis, Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich, Nolva Carpenter & Aosta Clovis, Nolva Carpenter/Aosta Clovis
Kudos: 2





	【万象物语】木偶戏

**Author's Note:**

> 在开始之前，先抛弃一切常识——这里是魔法大陆！

一.

在奥斯塔二十年前从符文学院辞职的当天，周围这个让他生长成人的世界在他看来熟悉的可怕。他是被驱使着走向灰色的墓园的，与充满生机的其他地方不同，那个死气沉沉的天地相对陌生——而他也只能够在那里获得稍许慰藉了。暮色沉沉的墓园里早已空无一人，一只蜣螂从他的脚边爬过，某种力量促使他木然地迈出双腿，走向莫里斯·迪特里希的墓碑。几小时后，奥斯塔的指甲中沾满了灰土，他神经质地颤抖着自己脏污的双手，紧紧抱住莫里斯·迪特里希的遗体。

在他的一生中从未有过如此提心吊胆的时刻：趁着夜色，奥斯塔小心翼翼地避开行人，迅速拐上一条接一条泥泞的小路。拦在他们之前的饿狼发出一声拖长音调的嗥叫，但它马上便被奥斯塔击毙。最终他将这幅伟大的身体藏匿在草原一处偏僻石窟，他虔诚地跪在老师的身边，莫里斯的遗体本于今早下葬，这副新鲜的遗体处理的干净而完美，仿佛时光倒流，那不堪回首的一切都从未发生：纤长卷翘的睫毛，利落却略显刻薄的下颌……他最熟悉的老师身着黑色法袍，正平静又祥和地卧在他的身旁，这种宁静却一点一滴加深着他的恐惧，让他恍然间像是回到了自己在遇见莫里斯·迪特里希之前于符文学院做学徒的时光——只有在那时他曾体会过这种深切的无助感。

直到第一丝曙光照进他们所在的石洞，他终于在漫长的求索后找到了一个妥协性的方案。他运用法术，将莫里斯·迪特里希的身体永久地维持在了现状：这样一来，他想，虽然自己厚颜无耻地盗窃了尊师的肉体，但老师的一部分至少被保留了，至少可以让老师更久地留在这世间，即使只有躯体也好！随后奥斯塔将这个石窟打造成自己的实验室与诊所，在定居于此的第一年中，几乎没有什么闲杂人等来打扰他——特别是学院的那些伪君子们。他本以为他们很快便会发现自己大逆不道的盗窃行径，但可笑的是，他们曾经那样高喊着“莫里斯·迪特里希”，对他顶礼膜拜，将他看作是整个生命学派的希望又在他的葬礼上失声恸哭，却好像根本没有觉察到他弟子的拙劣把戏！奥斯塔白天为他特殊的病人们看诊，日落以后则醉心于自己的实验。在他每天短暂的睡眠时间到来时，他回到自己简陋的房间中休息。在他卧室的旁边有扇隐蔽的暗门，莫里斯·迪特里希就被安置在那里面。

怪事是从几年后才开始的。某一天他于自己的床榻上入睡，第二天的凌晨却被一阵无可适从的寒冷激醒——他正卧在莫里斯·迪特里希的身边，他被自己的冒犯吓了一跳，慌忙逃出房间。但在那之后的第二天、第三天……仍是如此。一周后，奥斯塔无法容忍自己的出格行为，于是用铁链、枷锁与咒术将自己限制在床上。但在紧接而来的早晨他感受到自己周身萦绕着熟悉的寒意，其中夹杂一丝鬼魅意味的血腥味。暗红色血液凝结在一尘不染的地面上，他手腕上的一周皮肉也被剥离。嫌恶地将地板清理干净后，奥斯塔回忆起自己曾在秘辛上读到过“梦游症”的字眼——多数时候人们仅将这种隐秘的病症作为一桩龌龊的轶闻来进行记述。据载，染上这种罕见病症的人通常被看作是被异物附身的不洁之人，于是病人们被秘密驱逐或囚禁，甚至被处以极刑。奥斯塔曾经对这种迷信的讲述仅是付诸一笑，但治疗伤口时，他开始说服自己，也许这是老师飘离在外的灵魂正召唤着自己的看护，他的行为也只不过是遵循了老师冥冥中的训导而已：在那之后的每一天他都于狭小的密室中醒来，俯身于那具了无生命迹象的莫里斯·迪特里希的空壳之上，恭肃地对那已经死去的导师讲叙即将要完成的工作，就如同他以前在学院的时候一样：莫里斯·迪特里希虽然对其他人的观点常诉以毫不犹豫的驳斥，但对于他这天赋异禀的学生却能摆出少有的倾听姿态。潜移默化之中，这便成了他们之间的一种习惯，至少奥斯塔这样认为。

随之而来的第二年，他在那个不祥的清晨于一种奇异的甜美气息中醒来，那芬芳的气味刺激他的鼻腔，让他感到一阵目眩。在晕眩之余，他看到老师的右眼窝中的眼睛消失了，取而代之的是一只血肉模糊的空洞眼眶。骇人一幕令他跌坐在地，他鼓起莫大的勇气，才又投去确认性的一瞥。

在奥斯塔·克诺维斯事后回忆起这一天时，他理所当然地认为自己当时是觉着惊诧并愤怒的。当然，也肯定有对自己可能失职的耻辱与愧疚。但他那时却只感到房间的低温在他皮肤上造成的微刺痛楚，他麻木地站起来，拢了拢厚实的披风，走出密室的一瞬间，他条件反射地捂住了自己的右眼，他在醒来之后一直逼迫自己去无视自己右眼强烈的排异感，却没能敌过这突如其来的抽搐，痛苦地撑着墙面。在汹涌翻滚着的不适前，他却不自觉回忆起了莫里斯·迪特里希常常注视着他的妖精般的深红色眼瞳。当那双曾让学子魂牵梦萦的瑰丽眼瞳饶有兴味地看向他时，他却常常假意无视那其中的一丝柔情，不解风情地躲开之后，又在单独一人时为此苦恼：他虽鄙弃自己的怯弱，但又自得于老师对他过于明显的偏爱，于是最终也并未改变什么。这是他的遗憾——在他后知后觉意识到自己汹涌炽热的僭越感情时，老师的目光却早已远去。

青年隐约记得，自己少年时期仅有的一点热情就是这样令人惋惜地早夭的。

冷静以后奥斯塔才惊觉自己罪恶滔天，他虽试图用魂能将右边的眼睛牵扯出来，却终告失败，于是又惶惑不安地挪动手指，拉开眼睑，要用手将眼珠抠出眼眶，却因担心伤害到那脆弱的眼球而停下。右边眼珠的不真实感真切得令人恐慌，这之后他又耻笑自己的惊慌，他几乎可以确信这怪异的事项是根源于她一直在研究的梦游症，但他现在还对如何解决这令人不齿的病症毫无头绪。他渊博的学识在这事故之前愈显浅薄了。他终于察觉到了屋外的细微响动，随即想起今天是诺瓦·卡潘特来看诊的日子，今天他已经迟到了。现在他得去见那个因魔物而罹患梦游症的女人，奥斯塔在收治她时便考虑到，虽然自己并未被魔物附身，但研究诺瓦·卡潘特的病症或许会对自己有所帮助。

卡潘特小姐踏着细碎的脚步走进了克诺维斯医生的病室，熟练地坐在一边的桌旁，等待她的医师前来为她看诊。她信任克诺维斯先生，不仅仅是因为他是声名远扬的怪医，还因为她机敏地察觉到，在克诺维斯医生的身上，有某种和自己相仿的特质，令她感到古怪却亲切。

“你怎么样？”两分钟后，奥斯塔从里屋转了出来。

“还是老样子，克诺维斯医生——哎，您戴上眼镜了！”

“哦。”奥斯塔·克诺维斯颇为冷淡地扶了下右边的单片眼镜。在镜片之后，莫里斯·迪特里希的鲜活眼睛微微眨动了一瞬。

二.

诺瓦·卡潘特今天刚来看过诊。温柔细致的木匠小姐才刚叮嘱她的医师也要千万保重身体，但克诺维斯医生敷衍着答应后，转眼间又投身于无穷无尽的研究当中了。

他的身体又起了一些变化。这一次是一整条手臂：继和迪特里希氏颜色相近的眼瞳之后，那条过分白皙纤细的手臂明显不是他的所有物——肩膀上一圈齐整的缝合线印证了这点。这也是老师躯体上的一样部件，在数前的早晨突然出现在自己的身体上。但奥斯塔尚未解开右眼的谜团，虽然他已经在尝试——他的试验台上比一个月前多了几只新的容器，大大小小的眼球在其中青蓝色的液体里悬浮。

诺瓦·卡潘特来的时候，他便将这些容器收归起来——她现在可是他最重要的样本，他不希望吓跑她。在其他时候，他除了分析诺瓦的病情外便研究这些各异的眼睛，更确切地说，其余所有的病人都成了他的实验品——与老师相关的一切都必须分毫不差。而在这个国家，被魔物感染的人多不胜数，其中穷人占了大半。他们在绝望之际非常乐意用一只眼睛的实验来换取一个治疗的机会。但他从来无法重现在自己身上发生的奇迹：奥斯塔一直以来都很疑惑，正是因为他的右眼——莫里斯·迪特里希的左眼，可为他所用，他才因此才免于丧失一半的视野。这条左臂也一样，奥斯塔几乎可以全凭自己的意志使用它——只有今早例外。

那时他正用老师的左手捏起一支试管，全新的左手没有表现出任何排斥，非常妥当。就在他绕行至试验台的另一侧——存放着一只只眼睛的那边时。他听到一声脆响，那只不属于他的手突然松开，试管“哐啷”一声在地上碎裂成片，然后那只左手不受控制地猛然探出，将其中两个为盛放眼睛而满斥着溶液的器皿打翻在地——那只竟突然拥有了自觉！。奥斯塔用右手用力扼住左腕，声音激动得发颤：“老师，请不要这样，这是必须的——请您再稍等一会，老师，老师……”或许是他诚恳的祈求起了作用，那只手一阵痉挛的扭动，末了又用力抽搐了一下，而后便松弛了。奥斯塔睁开他不知何时悄然闭上的右眼，这是一次意外，不，奇迹。他更愿意这样称呼。奥斯塔一直以来都在等待老师哪怕是最微弱的一点回应，他如愿以偿了！——即使这推翻了他的设想：他本以为恩师的灵魂已不知去往了何处，但却从老师的部分躯体中得到了答案。他欣喜若狂：我终于知道了！他想，自己可以随心所欲地借用老师的身体，定然不可能是巧合。是迪特里希老师所允许的——迪特里希老师！请务必怪罪我——我太过愚钝！我早应为这份职责感到骄傲无比！老师，老师！您明明对这世间仍心怀留念！您还远不该瞑目！

他认定自己被老师许可，成为了莫里斯·迪特里希——迪特里希老师在这世上唯一的使者。狂喜之余的晕眩感让奥斯塔一时失去平衡，他狠狠地摔在地上的一片狼藉中。粘稠的青蓝色液体与他人的器官令他心头泛起一阵恶心，他斜起身子歪歪扭扭地小跑几步后，在排污水沟边上用食指抠着下颚，不住地干呕起来。

三.

克诺维斯医生的过分关心让诺瓦感到不解。一向待人冷漠的医生不仅主动提出要增加为她看诊的次数，还时而和她闲谈。老实说，诺瓦有些担心克诺维斯医生。正值夏季，医生却披着厚重的衣袍，围了高脖，还套双麂皮手套。她曾关切地提醒他这样并不利于健康——草原的高温容易令皮肤滋生痱子。但奥斯塔显然不以为意，她也就略略收了她的忧心——奥斯塔·克诺维斯可是位远近闻名的名医，只是性情有些古怪罢了。这或许也能解释他诊所内的一股莫名的香气，诺瓦觉得自己在刚来到这里时并没有这馥郁的奇香，于是她询问医生这浓香的来源，但医生对此似乎不大关心，“是么，香气？确实是有一些，也许是女患者遗留的香水味吧。”他是这样回答自己的。

她那敏感纤细的却直觉提醒她有哪里不对劲——抛开那过度萎靡的精神状况与日渐迟钝的感官不论，克诺维斯医生愈加愈厚的衣袍内裹着的似乎是某种疯狂的东西，甚至让与她日夜相伴的弗列伊德都表露出对其明显的抵触之情：某次当医生漫不经心地提出要让她入眠以便他的进一步治疗时，她同意了，之后便陷入了沉睡。在她苏醒之际奥斯塔正与弗洛伊德战斗，他挡在她的面前，击败了魔物。据克诺维斯医生所说，她体内的魔物朝她这个宿主发起了攻击，同时也不无遗憾地表示此次事故是自己的过失：“药剂的调配出了点问题，导致弗洛伊德失去控制了。”

“克诺维斯医生……？”

“卡潘特，你在这期间有感受到痛苦吗？”他突然问道。

“不，我想我没有。小威呢？”

“它回来了。”

小威溃散的身形逐渐聚拢，钻回了诺瓦体内。魔物强烈的、前所未有的恐惧，压迫得她也连跟着惊恐万分，几欲夺门而出。小威，小威，虽然我相信你，但这是克诺维斯医生，我们得要毫无保留地配合他——他是有希望治好我们的人，我们只剩下他了。她在心里对威弗烈德说——更像是在说给自己听：她也不觉间对她所无保留信任的医生滋长了一丝怀疑。她微微动了动嘴唇，却没有出声，只茫然地抬头盯着奥斯塔·克诺维斯，克诺维斯医生的深蓝色发丝，高耸的颧骨，医生严肃的神情，这正是克诺维斯医生其本人。她越是想凭借这一结论来抚平心中那没来由的质疑，就越感到眼前人更添了几分陌生——不协调的眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、每一分一毫的皱纹……他们拼凑出了奥斯塔·克诺维斯的脸，那凹陷眼眶中的红色眼睛正尖锐地回望着她：“诺瓦·卡潘特？”

诺瓦觉得自己的胸部闷得发慌。

“克诺维斯医生，我在听。”

“今天的诊疗已经结束——请回吧。下一次会诊的时间我会另行通知。”

“克诺维斯医生，克诺维斯医生？我可以请问您一个问题吗？”

“你说。”

“……医生，你到底做了什么？”

“我会治疗你。”医生在那一刹那似乎僵住了，立马背上双手匆匆转入内房。这一行动等于下了逐客令，诺瓦被他突如其来的冷淡态度吓了一跳，忙不迭从前门退了出去。轻轻关上门后，她突然察觉刚才所见到的医生比起单纯的活物，更像是什么和她手上的木偶更接近的东西，医生，那位怪医背后也有一根根丝线，在看不见的地方操纵他，控制他的一举一动——啊！或许她操偶到了有些走火入魔的境地，人类又不是木偶！

诺瓦在这次看诊之后，再未接到克诺维斯医生的看诊通知。

四.

夏尔曾无数次认真地考虑过是否要给自己找个助手——他太疲惫了。但又无数次否定了这个念头：对他而言合适的助手貌似与搭档大同小异，只是换了个说法。学院长、研究者、教师、父亲……夏尔·瑟雷斯的身份很多，他在结束他一天繁重的工作后筋疲力竭地跌入柔软的沙发上时也明白自己是不可或缺的。他每天像个不知倦怠的纺车一样忙碌至深夜，然后于接下来的每个清晨安静地整理教材，露出一个温柔的微笑，在出门前礼貌地亲吻艾利欧的额头。他最近正在因为生命学派新教师的录用事宜而焦头烂额，信函在他的办公桌前堆成了一座小山，而其中大多是否定的答复——生命学派的知识本就艰深无比，为此愿意付诸毕生精力的学者更是罕见。现今的生命学派亟需优秀人才，而倘若他在二十年前更坚定一些，敏锐一些的话……他痛苦地闭上双眼：那造成的是不可挽回的重大损失。

也许他需要的是一个短暂的假期，他想，他应该可以想个办法抽身，一天就够，不只是因为他的疲劳：他之前频繁地出现幻觉，他看见死人——生命学派过世已久的莫里斯·迪特里希，他曾经最爱的人，看到他在深夜远远地凝视自己。夏尔扪心自问，他的确很想念莫里斯·迪特里希，也许是过度的疲惫与他时而的念想使自己出现了幻觉。这幻觉——莫里斯·迪特里希的幻影，不曾消失，却连同夏尔自身的过分思念加倍地侵扰他。夏尔夜不能寐，最终他清晰认识到了此事的荒谬，于是抛却了理智与恐惧，带着他对曾经挚友的一切情感，某天临就寝时起身孤注一掷地推开窗户，悲戚又怜悯地喊道：“来吧，亲爱的莫里斯，你带走我！”但回应他伸出双臂的只有树叶在寒风中摩擦的沙沙声，和身后养子的声音：“父亲？”

“我做噩梦了。”他喃喃回应，然后用被寒风浸得冰凉的手去抚摸儿子的头发。他突然觉得自己幼稚又可笑，还不如一个孩子。

在那之后，莫里斯·迪特里希的幽灵就消失了，夏尔仍寝食难安——他突然发现自己现在的一切都与自己从前的搭档息息相关。他开始无与伦比地想念那个幻影，他忏悔自己二十多年来的无情，将自己折磨得形容枯槁。他整日茶饭不思，工作也频频出错。但夏尔却没有为他的忧郁接受任何的批判——所有的高层、同事以及学生们都只向这个可怜人宽容地投去了同情又担忧的目光。瑟雷斯教授那苦行僧式的自殇只教他们对一向严于律己的的他更为尊敬了，于是他的儿子便成了第一个也是最后一个提醒他的人：“父亲，您需要休息。”

夏尔便照做了。

但他却不知自己要何去何从，曾经那个遍览大陆的探险家已经跟他的少年时光一样永久地消失在过去。苦笑着在目的地名单上的一个个地名上打上叉后，他联想到近期的工作，一个念头在夏尔的心中悄然滋长：他或许可以去拜访莫里斯生前的一名弟子，奥斯塔·克诺维斯，他曾是莫里斯生前最器重的学生。但他也有些踌躇：奥斯塔虽然也在符文学院执教过，但他那时的情况并不很好。即使他拥有令人叹服的学识，但那段时间针对他的投诉信还是如密集的雪花片一般被投至校长办公室——奥斯塔·克诺维斯，名在最不受欢迎的教师之列，身穿长长的绀黑色法衣，板着蜡黄色的脸走过走廊时，学生们远远瞧见他便噤了声，然后在他离开以后嘲笑他是“散发着腐臭味的老秃鹫”。他的课乏味单调，好像仅仅是在完成教学任务，每节课他所做的不过是写下两大块黑板的术式和符文，然后极简单地解释两句，就匆匆离去了，留下一众摸不着头脑的学生们对着黑板干瞪眼。在莫里斯离职后，克诺维斯氏便辞去教职，离群索居，在晴空草原上当起了医师。想来就算是不乘工作之便，他对克诺维斯氏也久疏问候了。奥斯塔·克诺维斯作为莫里斯的爱徒，夏尔觉得自己本该更关爱他才是，不由得又自责起来。

他最后还是打定主意要去拜访奥斯塔·克诺维斯，心中已经做好了最坏的准备——奥斯塔·克诺维斯一直都将恩师的死亡归结为是他的原因，夏尔全都知道，甚至在他踏上马车之后仍在思忖此次拜访的合理性。他在马车上昏沉了半日，才惊觉自己的不请自来是多么无礼。马车已经停下了，车夫催促着让他离开。他惴惴不安地跳下车，踏上吹着微风的丘陵。啊，蓝天，牧童的悠扬歌声，谷坊外缓慢旋转的风车……这一切难道不令人心旷神怡吗？它可以选择在这里停下，欣赏半日的风光，或者走访草原腹地中星星点点的村落。但他最终还是鬼使神差地走向了广袤草原的外沿——马夫告诉他，奥斯塔·克诺维斯的诊所大致就在草原的最北沿，但确切位置却只有他的病人们知晓了。

他发现自己根本不需要打听克诺维斯诊所的所在处，一小段时间的徒步后，他便看见一棵树的阴影中立着一个深蓝色的身影。与教授的慌张相悖，草原上的医师像是早已预料到他的前来，用超乎寻常的平静与谦和接待了他。夏尔尴尬地随他走向草原的边缘地带，那里猛兽众多，连吟游诗人与无处不在的流浪者们都鲜少在这里留下他们的足迹，克诺维斯医生的诊所就在这片荒凉的地带。这倒是很难为他的病人们，夏尔思量着。他跟着奥斯塔，后者在他的面前解开石洞的封印，将他带入其中。夏尔虽然注意到他的试验台空无一物，这很反常，然而他没有就此发问——奥斯塔愿意与自己见面，已是让他始料未及。一股浓郁的甜腻香气弥漫在石洞中，许是为了掩盖试剂的异味，但这种气息非但没有发挥它可能的作用，反倒让客人觉得这里的空气粘滞得令人作呕。

夏尔努力使自己看上去与在外面时并无二致，他将注意力转移到与他印象中的奥斯塔相比，夏尔想，面前的男人似乎要更矮小，更瘦削。气质上似乎也发生了奇妙的改变，然他答不上来——虽然他对莫里斯最看中的学生有所挂念，但他已经与奥斯塔阔别二十年有余，因此他也不敢过分相信自己记忆中那个以谦恭之态常常跟在莫里斯身后的模糊身影。他面前的奥斯塔一动不动地坐在自己对面，好像连呼吸都已经被他遗忘了。他还戴了副覆盖着了他整张脸的灰白色面具，只有双眼留了开口，露出一双暗红的眼眸。款式是集市上很常见的类型，廉价的面具上有着手艺人拙劣绘制的五官，这将其作为人造物与活物的差距显露无疑。夏尔停止了对故人的观察，转而下定决心要打破这沉寂：“克诺维斯，你好吗？”

“瑟雷斯，你没有看出什么吗？”奥斯塔没有回答他的问题。但夏尔已经顾不上这点，他正诧异于奥斯塔的声音，这种声调是他所熟悉的，但那是属于另一个亲密之人的声音！——难道这学生的音调也与莫里斯·迪特里希如此相似吗？难道他是在模仿莫里斯吗？夏尔不想思考，实际上，他在听到这句话的时候便缴械投降了，他彻底忘记了自己是为何要来拜访奥斯塔·克诺维斯，只是近乎渴求地想要再听到用这声调发出的一字一句。

“我应该看到什么？”

“你什么都看不见，什么都没看到！无知啊，瑟雷斯。”

“抱歉，我没搞懂。”

“你要去看，去听……瑟雷斯，你这蠢货——刚刚打量了我那么久，现在居然好意思对我说你什么都没有发现！”

“我本想让你看看的，”他又等了一会，最后摇头叹气，像是大失所望，但语调上却又带着某种窃喜,“让你好好看看他。我们想让你见证的是一个从未存在过的，最超乎想象的奇迹，而你让我们都很失望。”

古怪，夏尔终于觉察到了，他面前的奥斯塔·克诺维斯非常古怪，他急不可耐地想证明这空间中第三个人的存在。可这空间中分明只有他和奥斯塔两人，至于那不存在的第三人，他在心中反复发问，在哪里，在哪里？在哪里！他是谁！空气中的甜蜜奇香愈加香甜，充满了恶毒的意味——那已经近乎于一种浓烈的恶臭了。

“愁眉苦脸啊，瑟雷斯教授——我这诊所内没什么让你感到不舒服的东西吧？”

“克诺维斯，我问你，这香气是从哪来的？”

“香气？你在说什么？”

“……回到我们之前的话题吧，克诺维斯。你想让我发现的第三个人，恕我愚钝，我实在看不出这诊所内有什么猫腻。”

“我明白了，瑟雷斯。”

“明白什么？——奥斯塔，你到底怎么啦？”这已经接近忧虑了。自己做出干预时已经为时已晚，夏尔茫然地想，他甚至不知道面前的克诺维斯是如何变为这般摸样的。虽然他的眸光不改，但透过那层面具，夏尔知道他在嘲笑自己——像个胜利者一样得意洋洋。

“奥斯塔，奥斯塔·克诺维斯！别再折磨自己了，他不会想看到的……想想你的老师！”

“嗳，瑟雷斯？你还记得迪特里希老师啊——你爱他吗？”

“当然，但，逝者已斯。”

“你这骗子！”面具下的笑容突然收敛了，奥斯塔尖叫着站起来，胸部因暴怒而剧烈起伏“——你明知道的，夏尔·瑟雷斯！你是无可救药的，满嘴谎言的伪君子，他们之间最坏的一个，非你莫属！”

“让我来告诉你吧，可怜又可鄙的教授。你那根本就不算爱！你爱的不过是一个仅存在于过去的幻影，所以你才看不到！他就在这里，就在我们中间，而你却对这个真实存在的他视而不见！——你不承认他！哦，我的老师，您该有多么孤单啊！但他还是回来了，这次找的是我，而我没有让他失望！为此我治疗他人，从他们的身体上索取报酬，最后终于使他与我合二为一！我们是一体的……”

“克诺维斯！不——你搞错了。我确实爱着迪特里希，正如我也同等地爱着你，爱着你们……”这一定是句谎话，夏尔悲哀地想，仍自顾自地说了下去，“听我说——迪特里希是我最最亲爱的挚友，而你，奥斯塔，你是他的学生，我爱你们，就如我爱我自己的学生，我的儿子，以至我本身……”

“这就是你所谓的爱么，夏尔——嗬！你无用的感情，你那所谓的爱……算了吧，瑟雷斯！离开这里，像个懦夫一样逃走吧！你就逃吧——我和迪特里希老师，无论是谁，都不需要这东西——”

他突然瘫软在地，像是离水垂死的鱼一样不停抽动着身子，已经没了作为人类的轮廓——身体像是被无数鼓胀的异物挤压，每一个部位都不受他的控制：手指僵硬地张开，在空中扭动，又被他用力戳向自己腰侧的一块突出，手臂时而环抱着自己，时而被狠狠地撇向身体的另一侧，他的腿狠狠踢向右边的柜子，储物柜脆弱的橙黄色玻璃哗啦啦碎了一地，夏尔顺着响动看到那之中摆放着一些人类的器官，其中有些看上去已经被遗忘许久了。奥斯塔两只胡乱转动的眼瞳捕捉到了夏尔想要假设术式的身影，于是他发疯似地冲夏尔呐喊：“走，你给我走啊！——不要看我！”

看来已经没有谈话的余地了：奥斯塔看上去已经彻底陷入了疯狂。夏尔则决定先行离开，这绝然不是逃跑——奥斯塔已经犯下了些不可饶恕的罪孽，他应该还能有一丁点挽救奥斯塔·克诺维斯的机会，他要用最快的速度回到符文学院，他不得不采取些强硬措施：奥斯塔将要面对的，可能会是长达数年，甚至永久的看护与拘禁，但他可以勉强让他免于死刑。虽然他内心极不情愿，但倘若是为了拯救深处泥潭的奥斯塔，莫里斯·迪特里希的学生，就算这样做有悖自己一贯的理念……莫里斯，亲爱的莫里斯，你到底害多少人遭了殃啊？

“保重。”

在他临出门时，他身后的响动突然归于沉寂。一声沙哑的呢喃从他的身后传来，这声音似乎来自遥不可及的彼方。在孤寂的石窟中，第三个人——莫里斯·迪特里希在他们中间。那个深蓝色的的身形在墙上投下一个黯淡的影子，彻底安静了下来，将覆着面具的脸埋入手中，像是意识到了什么，又发出另一声疲惫的叹息：

“夏尔，一切都被毁了。”

五.

不知什么时候起，骇人听闻的传言在草原上流传：去过克诺维斯诊所的病人们都离奇消失了。奥斯塔依稀记得自己做了什么，当他触碰到人类温暖的体温与其中的血肉时，他当然认识到自己的错误，但他不在乎。他似乎每一天的夜里都在做不同的梦，他梦见过木屋里做着针线活的诺瓦，突然心生怜悯，离她而去。他也梦见自己曾站在一个银发男人的窗前，远远地看着他，那时他恨意滔天，本欲将腰间的匕首从背后贯穿那人的身体，后来却不由自主地离开了。他还于梦境中将那把刀插入自己的手掌，血流如注。他那天醒后清晰地意识到自己犯了错。他像孩子一样等待惩罚，但在那之后却很长一段时间没有再做梦，也导致他整整两周没能出诊……

这些都无关紧要。他日渐倍增地感受到莫里斯·迪特里希的存在感，老师的生灵即将复现于这个世界，这是他唯一在乎的。只剩下最后的，最关键的部分——老师的思想。在他暂为保管的身体部分中虽有老师一点微薄意识的存在，但这还不够。他还剩下最后的一步，密室中此时还剩下一个皿，其中装着一枚完整的大脑。地上血迹斑斑，他毫不犹豫地用匕首划向自己的头颅，他忽然发现自己这样也是在伤害老师的身体，虽然他以前也这样做过，但他今天才注意到这个问题。他估计是来不及对老师赔罪了。

六.

夏尔带着一众符文师，浩浩荡荡地来到石窟的封印前时，草原上其他的居民也都纷纷来到了诊所外面。人们已经很久没有见到过奥斯塔·克诺维斯了，他彻底销声匿迹。有人说他是个人贩子，那些不知所踪的可悲病人们肯定是被他拐卖去沙漠王国换成取之不竭的金币，但直到今天，这个奥斯塔·克诺维斯到底是谁，他什么时候定居在这片草原上的，人们一无所知。符文师们发现石窟外头的封印早已失效，他们闯了进去，而迎接他们的却是一大群羽白色的硕大飞虫，从臭气熏天的诊所里涌出，朝一望无际的天空冲去，不知所向。细心的村民发现在久未打扫的卧室旁有一堵低矮的暗门，但即使是所有的符文师使出他们的术式，也无法破坏它。

正当所有人以为他们将无功而返时，一名少女从门口转了进来，步伐轻盈却虚浮。村民们见到她便慌忙逃开了，临走前还不忘告诉那些不明情况的符文师：这是被魔物所附身的女人，叫他们多加小心。那个奇怪的女人像是沉浸于一个醒不来的美梦当中，她紧闭着双眼，微笑着，用手掌在门上轻轻一碰，那密室竟这样被打开了。夏尔与她一同进入寒冷的密室当中，他们就在那里发现了一具尸体——也许并不能称之为尸体。那是散落的各个器官，被精细地分成了数个部分，内脏拉在地上。那个女人提起自己手边的木偶，嘻嘻笑了起来，笑声令人不寒而栗。她的脚边是两个大脑，其中的一个已经快要腐烂完全。

符文学院的院长认出了这具尸体的主人，是莫里斯·迪特里希，他于二十年前被下葬在公墓中。二十年的时间过去，这副尸体在某些方面却没有一丝一毫的变化。比如光洁的皮肤与漆黑的体发，以及鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇，像是不久前才刚刚陷入他永久的长眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是从去年春季就有了写这篇文的想法，但因为种种原因拖到了现在，因此其中有很多部分其实并不是同一时期的我写的（大概看得出来？）  
> 这两天一鼓作气写完了，昨天凌晨一点多的时候在打后半部分，写到“第三个人”的时候感觉背后发凉


End file.
